The Ghost Bride
by Jumpingjoy22
Summary: Based mostly off of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, the Twilight saga, and a few of my own surprises. Edward Cullen is to be married to Tanya Denali but something tears them apart and Edward is claimed by the Ghost Bride. Can you guess who it is? Please R&R!
1. A Wedding Rehearsal and Undead Bride

**1. A Wedding Rehearsal and Undead Brides**

"Hurry up, Edward! We don't want to abandon Tanya at the alter!" My adopted mother, Esme, shouted from downstairs.

I always considered marriage when I was human but it wasn't one of my top priorities. But I especially never considered ever marrying someone like Tanya Denali. It isn't because she is a bad vampire but because she really isn't my type and I think she'll just get bored of me after a few years. I just wanted our relationship status to stay at cousins, just like how I wanted me and Rosalie to always be no more than siblings, and all the other women I'd ever met to be no more acquaintances or strangers.

I sauntered downstairs with the black suit and royal blue shirt and cravat Alice had promptly picked out for me to wear today for the wedding rehearsal and tomorrow for the wedding. I examined all my family members as I came down. Esme and Carlisle seemed too happy, smiling at me like I was just crowned king of the world. Alice was giving one of her rare smiles that stretched on for miles. Alice had always worried that I was always so lonely and well Alice really did love a good wedding. I'm surprised she didn't have a vision of this whole marriage crashing and burning down.

Then there was Jasper he was smiling but I could tell that he knew I was unhappy. My emotions must be giving me away. Then there was Emmett who was showing off a big grin. I remember what he said when I agreed to marry Tanya. Emmett had said, "Nice one Edward! I think that's the best joke you've said in half a century!" It made think that they thought of me as some sort of love repellent. Rosalie was also smiling but, like Jasper, I could see into her head and tell that she did not believe the façade I was pulling off that said that I actually wanted to marry Tanya.

"I never thought I'd see this day." Alice sighed out loud.

"Well thanks Alice." I said sarcastically and pushed her lightly on the shoulder.

"We can talk later. Right now we have a wedding rehearsal to get to!" Esme insisted as she gathered us out the door.

"I'm really happy for you Edward." Carlisle whispered in my ear as we entered inside our cars. I felt bad, going through this marriage even though I knew it was going to end soon enough and then everyone would go back to feeling bad for and me even worse because it might make love for me even more hopeless.

I stared out the window as Carlisle drove and noticed every detail of the town we lived in. The cracked chipped bricks of the houses and buildings, the way the trees leaned out towards the ground almost touching the heads of humans by millimeters, the dreary formation of the clouds in the sky. I also noticed and old couple sitting on a park bench. The man was saying something and the woman was giggling. I caught out of the corner of my eye Rosalie staring at them envy. For a fraction of a second I was mad at her. She had nothing to envy anymore. At least she had Emmett who she really didn't appreciate as much as she should. She had Emmett and yet she was envious when I was the one who was going to be the forever alone…

* * *

><p>"Again, Mr. Cullen." The minister said aggravated.<p>

"Alright," I said and continued, "With this candle I will-" And just as I said that the candle blew out. Everyone sighed in frustration. I don't know why I'm such a mess. I've been such a klutz. This was probably the clumsiest thing any vampire has ever done.

There was a knock at the door and a non-vegetarian vampire let himself in. He had a hat dipped below his face to cover his crimson eyes from the mortal minister. "I heard there was a wedding rehearsal and thought I might stop by. I do love a good wedding. Oh by the way my name is Mr. Mike Newton." He said. I took a peek into his head. Hmm…he seems to be curious about several things. Like why we have gold eyes, why there is such a large assembly of us, why are two vampires getting married…it all seems really amusing to him though I'm used to these thoughts from other vampires.

"Continue!" the minister shouted at me. Tanya had relit my candle for me and was giving me an encouraging smile.

"With this…this…" I had forgotten what I was supposed to say and stumbled over my words. Darn it! How could I be so fallible?

"This hand, Mr. Cullen! This hand!" The minister shouted at me.

"Right." I said. "With this hand-" I said taking her hand in my right hand while left hand held the candle and started stepping towards the alter, "I will-" I said and cut off when I accidently bumped into the alter.

"My goodness Mr. Cullen, Do you want to get married!" The minister shouted, exasperated at me.

"Yes." That was a lie but I needed to look professional.

"Then get your vows right! I bet you don't even have the ring!"

"Yes I do." I said and then fished into my pocket for my mother's ring. And then for some awful reason my hand fumbled and the ring fell and rolled across the floor.

"He dropped the ring!" The minister and others were saying. The ring stopped right before it hit Carmen Denali's dress. I picked the ring up but I still had the candle in the other hand and it touched Carmen's and started a small flame on the very flammable vampire's dress. Everyone panicked and tried to set out the fire that was starting on Carmen's dress without catching themselves on fire. Finally, the newcomer, Mr. Newton finally put out the fire with a cup of holy water.

"This boy-" The minister proclaimed and jabbed a finger towards me, "Cannot be married until he is properly prepared for the wedding!" Then the minister advanced towards me and said coldly, "Learn your vows and learn how to behave when you're the groom!" I nodded and slipped out of the room before anyone could say something. I ran out of the church and into the forest, mumbling to myself that I would always be forever alone…

* * *

><p>I walked through the forest with my head hanging low. Trying to hide myself in the forest where I could mope in my own embarrassment. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just do everything I was supposed to do? I was so much more calm and collective than this! Darn it!<p>

I walked through the forest practicing what I was going to say when suddenly I noticed an odd-looking twig sticking out of the ground. I looked at it and sighed and decided to practice my vows by where it was standing.

I started speaking loud and clearly:

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows.

Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine.

With this candle I will light your way in darkness.

With this ring I ask you to be mine!"

And as I said the last line, I took out my mother's ring (that would be Tanya's wedding ring) and placed it on the twig sticking out of the ground pretending that it was Tanya's hand.

All was quiet and peaceful for a moment and then it turned into chaos. Started swirling around, faster than I have ever felt before. Ravens started gathering on the trees around me in some sort of odd congregation. And the twig sticking out of the ground started moving as if it were actually a hand and then grabbed my wrist with an iron grip and started tugging me towards the ground.

I managed to use my super strength to rip the arm off of me fling out away from me. I fell and as I was moving to get up something pushed itself out of the ground. It finally burst out of the ground all the way and standing before was a girl, about my age with long mahogany hair and milk chocolate eyes and skin that was frighteningly paler than mine and she wore the most stunning wedding dress my eyes had ever seen. Other than the fact that she just ripped her way out of the ground, there was something not normal about this girl. Her physique and structure seemed ethereal, something not of this world. Her feet weren't even touching the ground they were floating inches above it. Her hair swayed around her as if we were actually underwater. And her skin was glowing a white light. She reminded me of what a spirit looked like.

She stared at me with adoring and dreamy eyes and whispered words lighter than air, "I do." She said those words (to me) like we were at the alter and I had a sudden feeling of what this ghost wanted from me.

I ripped my eyes away from the beautiful sight and started sprinting away from her. All the while I hear her coming after me her calling and me to me. The voice was hypnotizing tempting me run back to her. I dashed out of the forest and stopped on a bridge that crossed over a river and separated the town from the woods.

I huffed out a sigh. The ghost…did it really want? When it said, "I do" I thought it wanted to marry me and I had said the vows you were supposed to say right before you said I do. This is going to be an interesting story to tell Carlisle. I didn't even think I could see ghosts.

As I turned around to head back to the village, the ghost appeared before me once again! I froze in shock unable to move or turn away from her gaze.

"You may now kiss the bride." She said to me and started moving towards me. I closed me eyes still unable to move and felt something feathery and cloud-like touch my lips. It was the most heavenly touch he had ever felt. I had never fainted once in my afterlife but all my senses went black and I could only feel myself being carried away by something cloud-like…


	2. Newly Wed

**2. Newly Wed **

It wasn't long enough before all my senses returned to normal and I began to see again. "He's coming back!" I heard some people whisper. I opened my eyes to find an assembly of ghosts. All of them were different, some ghosts had what looked like flesh on them, others had no flesh and just bones, and others were just clean souls with no flesh or bone and all soul like the one who had captured me. They also each had different attire. Some ghosts had clothing that was tattered while others had fresh new clothes, some people had formal clothing while others were wearing pajamas, and some people had shoes while others didn't. But they were all glowing.

"Edward?" My name came from the maiden who had taken me. Her voice was still lighter than air and she was still wearing a pristine wedding dress. I wondered how she knew my name. She still left me in shock with beauty. The way she was beaming at me made her glow seem brighter. So amazing…

I had to mentally slap myself to remember that I had to focus on getting back to my family. I was going to have to ask some questions, tough questions, if I ever wanted to get away from these strange apparitions. I noticed a ghost with bones and some flesh and a sword stuck in his chest. With lightning fast speed, I ran to that ghost, ripped the sword out of his chest, and held the sword against the ghosts.

"Wow! Someone is a bit feisty. Nice husband you got there Bells." The ghost whom I got the sword from said. I ignored him.

"Who are you? Where are we? And why have you taken me? Start answering my questions or I'll start chopping heads off!" I said loud and clear for the dead to hear.

"Well 1. We are ghosts and living corpses, 2. Welcome to the Underworld, and 3. Saying that we "took you" is a strong choice of words. The correct choice of words would be "you married our Ghost Bride so we brought you here so you guys can spend the rest of eternity together." Said a ghost with suit, top hat, and mustache.

"Married your Ghost Bride?" I questioned. I knew that the ghost wanted something like marriage from me but I didn't actually think I married her!

The Ghost Bride stepped out from the crowd and in front of me. "Yes," She breathed, "You came along and said your vows to me so perfectly, I said, "I do", we kissed, and now voila, were married!" She said the last thing like she was the happiest person alive, well actually dead, or undead.

"But I don't even who you are!" I said.

"Didn't you just hear? I'm a ghost!" She replied.

"No, no. I mean I don't even know who _you_ are. I just met you. I don't even know your name."

"Well this is an interesting marriage! You marry before you even meet!" One of the ghosts commented.

Banters and conversations started breaking out throughout the apparitions. They were all talking about the same thing though. The Ghost Bride and me. Mostly about our marriage but they especially talking about there was going to be a wedding party. Ah! I didn't want a party! I wanted to get out of here! I noticed out of the corner of my eye the Ghost Bride reaching for my hand. I cringed away and ran a few meters to the door where I slipped out unnoticed by the other ghosts.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Tanya said unworried.<p>

"But he has been gone for so long!" Esme cried out. Concerned about the well being of her first child.

"Maybe he went out hunting." Emmett suggested

"He would have come and told us or at least called us." Carlisle whispered in a confused voice.

"I don't see him." I proclaimed.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Jasper questioned.

"I mean he vanished from my vision. I had a vision of him just as he left the church. H was walking in the forest practicing his vows when he stopped by a gravestone gave his entire vows out perfectly but then…" My voice started trailing off.

"Then what Alice?" Carlisle whispered urgently.

"And then there was a bright light and then he disappeared. Now when I try to have a vision of him I can't see him anymore. Something else is blocking me from seeing him. It's driving me crazy!" I shouted

"What do we do?" Tanya asked.

"How about we look for him." Rose suggested.

"Where would we start?" Kate asked.

"Alice said she saw him last in the forest. So we search the forest." Jasper said.

"What if something bad happens to him?" Esme wept.

"Let's hope we find him before it happens then." I said

And then Mr. Newton who was sitting in the far corner came out and said, "I'll help. I say we split into four groups of three. We will have phones on us so if one group finds him they'll contact the rest of the groups. Sound like a plan?"

"All right!" We all agreed. We started forming different groups and planning where we would search first.

* * *

><p>"Edward? Edward? Where are you?" The Ghost Bride called out in a singsong tone.<p>

I ran further from her. I kept running all around the town that the Ghost Bride had brought him to. What was this again? The Underworld? That was possible. I mean I was abducted by the undead. Where else would they bring him too?

I kept running all around the town but the Ghost Bride seemed to be catching up to me without her even knowing. I then saw a hill just on the outskirts of the town and then thought that I could hide there for a while. I sprinted across the town making sure that none of the apparitions or living corpses saw me. And managed to get to the hill without being noticed. I started climbing up the rocky hill in just a minute and made it to the hill's flat ledge and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time I found you."

I turned around to find the Ghost Bride just a few meters behind me.

"You could have just taken the stairs." She said gestured to a set of stairs that had been carved into the back of the hillside that I had not noticed before. She moved and sat down on a crooked bench just next to the stairs.

"You said you did not know me so I'm going to tell you about myself. Come sit next to me."

I sighed. No point in running and hiding now. I sat down next to her on the bench and she promptly laced her fingers with mine.

"It was a while ago," She began, "My name was Bella Swan. I was a young girl living in a large, wealthy city. I was like any other girl. And then a mysterious man came passing by in the village. We fell in love instantly. He told he was a vampire but I didn't care. I thought nothing in the world would tear us apart. But it did." Bella paused and then continued again, "My father forbid us from being married. He had thought we were too young which I did agree with him a bit. I was furious and saddened. My lover said that we should run away and elope. I didn't pack anything. I just put on my mother's wedding dress and some of my favorite jewels and ran off to our meeting place under a big oak tree in the forest. I didn't have to wait long. H was there already in a wedding tux. I should've stayed home because the minute he came he started taking my jewels. I was confused. Then he took my hand and lowered his mouth like he was going to kiss it. But when my hand got close to his mouth he flipped it over and bit my wrist." She topped and pointed at an odd bite mark on her left wrist. "He kept drinking and drinking until I was alive no more. He berried my poorly under the oak tree, the same one you found me under. I promised from then on that I would only marry a man who I could see truly loved me. And you were the first man I met who ever loved me." She ended her story and, before I could object, kissed my hand.

I sighed and spoke, "Look Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I really am. But this isn't right, I mean we shouldn't-"

"Wait! I have a wedding present for you." Bella said, interrupting me. Bella bent over to retrieve a present that was under the bench. The present wasn't really big or really small just a bit bigger than a toaster. I opened it to find it filled bones and a skull and a worn out blue dog collar. Box suddenly started to rattle and the box fell off my lap and on to the ground allowing all the bones to fall out. The bones seemed to be putting themselves together in the form of a creature. The bones had finally stopped rattling and became the living skeleton of a dog. The skeleton dog wagged its boney tail and let out a bark without the aid of an actual body and for some reason this skeleton dog seemed familiar to me.

I looked at the worn out collar that came with the dog to try and find its name. When I found its name I was in complete shock. "Tom?" I called out to the dog. The dog barked and jumped on me. The skeleton dog was Tom! Back in my human life I had a dog named Tom that I hade since I was a baby but died when I was 14. Tom pounced from me to Bella.

"Isn't he adorable?" Bella asked me.

"You should've seen when he had fur." I said. Bella giggled in response.

"This is very generous of you." I said.

"Your welcome." Bella said.

"How did you know I had a dog?"

"I did a little research on you. And if I'm correct, you have been 17-year-old Edward Cullen for almost a century." She smiled.

"Well yes, you see I'm a vampire."

"Oh I know. It's not like I haven't met another vampire before."

"How long have you been Bella Swan?" I asked.

"I died a couple years ago when I was 18." She replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why are your eyes gold?"

"It's because I don't hunt humans. Vampires who eat humans have crimson eyes but vampires, like me, who eat animals instead have a sort of gold eye color. We call ourselves vegetarians."

"Why do you eat animals instead of humans?"

"Because…I don't want to be a monster. A murderer. I don't want to have to kill humans. They are more than just food, they're people. Innocent people."

"That's really nice of you." She complimented.

"What was your family like?" I asked her.

"I just lived with my father Charlie. Him and my mother Renee were divorced so she lived elsewhere. What's your family like?"

"Well when I was human I had a father who I was named after and a mother named Elizabeth. I didn't see my father that much but my mother was very loving. I think because of her I didn't when I was human. A "vegetarian" vampire named Carlisle changed me; he became like a father to me. A couple years later I got a mother when Carlisle changed a women named Esme. She had just tried to commit suicide but Carlisle managed to change her before she died. Then a decade or so later Carlisle added another family member, Rosalie. Carlisle changed her in hope that she would be my mate. But she was selfish and she annoyed me from the day I first met her. Besides, it wasn't long before she found a mate of her own. His name was Emmett. Are family stayed like that for a while. And then one day a peculiar vampire couple ambushed us. They said they were moving in and already knew our names and where we lived. One of them, Alice, is a psychic who had vision of us all being a family. The other one is Jasper. And I've stayed we've stayed a family a long time."

"Seems like a large family. I wish I could meet them." Bella commented and giggled.

And that's when an idea popped into my head. I said, "You know what? You should."

"But they're still on the living world."

"Can't we just go up there?"

"No I don't think so."

Then Tom started barking at Bella and whatever he said she seemed to understand.

"That's a great idea Tom." She commented.

"What's a great idea?" I asked

"You'll see we're going to see somebody."

"Who?"

"Elder Gutknecht."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I would like to thank anybody who has been reading this story so far. This is the first story I've ever written…on fanfiction. *<strong>**wink wink* I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend or sometime next week. Happy New Year's!**

**-Love, JJ**


	3. Where's Home?

**3. Where's Home?**

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost." Bella replied.

Bella had been dragging me all around the Underworld trying to find where somebody named Elder Gutknecht. We had been walking around fro 44 minutes and 36 seconds and I was starting to get a bit impatient. But I didn't complain; I didn't want to get Bella upset and then lose my ticket out of this hell (literally). At least Bella was keeping me busy with talking. I was starting to get to know her a bit better and she didn't seem so bad anymore she was actually…sort of…nice.

"Here we are." Bella finally proclaimed.

I looked up to see that we had stopped at a large dilapidated mansion at the end of a street. It sort of reminded me of what a haunted mansion looked like in a children's cartoon. I could smell a strange smell coming from the interior of the house. It was like smelling rotting eggs and roses at the same time. It made me cringe.

"Come on Edward." Bella called to me, already climbing up the house's stairway.

I followed quickly behind her. We didn't even knock the door just creaked open by itself. "Elder Gutknecht. Elder Gutknecht…" Bella called out. There was no immediate reply. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before a series of squeaking noises erupted from around the house. The squeaking got louder and louder before finally a ghost with bones and a long white beard appeared before us.

"Elder Gutknecht." Bella gloated.

"It's nice to meet you." I greeted.

"Ah yes I can see that you two are perfectly matched." Said Elder Gutknecht. His voice was like Bella's but more cracked. And a weird sensation filled trough me as he said those words. Like I was sort of happy that we were perfectly matched. Maybe I was finally reacting to being alone for more than a century.

"Elder Gutknecht, we need a favor from you." Bella asked.

"What do you need child."

"We need to find a way to get to the living world." Bella said.

"Why do you want to go up there when people are dying to get down here?" Elder Gutknecht replied.

"It's really important. You see I want to meet Edward's family and parents but they are still Up There."

"I'll see what I can find for you child."

Elder Gutknecht started rumbling through a bunch of bookshelves and drawers trying to find something. He was throwing books over his shoulder. I actually dodged from the books he was throwing. He rambled around the house until he finally picked a book and went "Ah-hah." He started flipping through the pages until he finally stopped and read the page carefully. I read his mind to see what he was reading. Something about a Ukrainian Haunting spell. The rest of his thoughts seemed to be in an alien language.

"Alright. I have found what you need to get into the living world." Elder Gutknecht proclaimed.

"What it is it?" Bella questioned.

"There is a spell called a Ukrainian Haunting spell that should send you back to the living world. But remember that when you want to come back, all you have to say is 'hopscotch'.

"Hopscotch!" Bella said then giggled. That was annoying. Not at Bella's giggling but at the term 'hopscotch', how ridiculous! I would never think Bella's giggling was annoying; in fact it was actually…sort of…lovely.

"Alright! Lets get this show on the rode!" Elder Gutknecht replied. I raven swooped in through the window just then and Elder Gutknecht grabbed it by its neck. Then very swiftly, he squeezed the raven's stomach and an egg the size of the raven's stomach plopped out of the raven. I was temporarily disgusted by this act but then composed myself.

"So we just say hopscotch?" Bella asked.

"That's right." Elder Gutknecht replied. Then he quickly split open the egg over are heads, but instead of gooey yoke coming out a storm of watery clouds came out and consumed me and Bella…taking us far away…

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" I asked.<p>

"About ten o'clock at night." Alice replied not even bothering to look at the watch on her wrist. As if she really needed it. Alice, the newcomer Mike, and me were all one group looking for my missing future husband. Oh how she was going to scold him when she found him…and how he behaved at the alter! He was so clumsy he actually looked human. I thought Edward was better than that. Maybe the marriage won't be as great as I thought it would be…

"Sorry about your runaway fiancé." Mike said to me.

"It's okay. He probably had a good reason for going away." I said.

"Maybe, but if he actually did try and skip out on marrying you I'd say he'd be the most foolish man alive. Who would abandon such a beautiful, charming, and lovely woman?" Mike said.

"I'm flattered." I really was. How sweet he was! Oh and what a cute smile he has. Edward could learn a thing or two from him.

Mike's phone suddenly rang in his pocket and Mike swiftly picked up the caller. Which I'm pretty sure the caller I.D. said Carlisle. He was talking so fast that even I couldn't understand. He seemed genially upset about something too. The phone call ended and Mike let out a long sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Carlisle has already told everyone else. Jasper ran into a woman who claims to have seen Edward earlier today a bit after he ran away." Mike said but he seemed to want to say more.

"And?"

"The women said she saw him in the arms of a beautiful woman and they were…kissing." Mike said and I had to stifle a gasp.

"What? Edward doesn't know any other women!" Alice said incredulously.

"Or so you thought." Mike rebutted.

"I can't believe this!" I said frustrated.

"It's okay. If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm right here." Mike said soothingly.

* * *

><p>"Wow! I almost forgot what the moon looked like." Bella said with eagerness.<p>

And I almost forgot how beautiful Bella looked in the living world. She seemed to glow brighter in the moonlight and she seemed much happier here. Bella was walking gracefully, not dancing, around the meadow we were transported to. The way Bella moved was just so…elegant and…mesmerizing. I almost forgot where I was at that moment and all I could see was her…Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She giggled and my heart soared. I never realized until now amazing she was.

Oh dang it Edward listen to yourself. Her and me will never happen. She is just some stubborn, obnoxious girl that I need to get rid of if I want to go back home. All right I'm focused now.

"Bella." I called out and took her hand. "I'm going to go ahead and prepare my family for the news. You stay here until I come back, okay?"

"Okay." She replied and I quickly hurried away.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice screamed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Edward! I can see him again. He's walking through the woods. I think he's looking for us!"

"Well lets go get him." Mike said.

"It's a good thing I know where he is too!" Alice shouted as we started to run.

* * *

><p>"Carlisle! Esme! Alice!" I shouted. No answer.<p>

"Carlisle! Alice!" I shouted again.

"Alice!"

"Hold up I'm coming." Said a familiar voice. And then that's when I saw them. Alice short figure, Tanya's tall and blonde body, and the newcomer Mike's lanky form all running through the woods towards me and their thoughts all seemed to be screaming my name.

"My goodness you would not believe how happy I am to see you all." I said relieved.

"Where have you been?" Tanya asked infuriated. Her mind was jumble of negative words and energy all pointed at me.

"You would not believe me if I told you." I said.

"Where were you?" Tanya hissed.

"I was…in the Underworld." I said.

"What kind of excuse is that?" Mike said practically laughing.

"I'm not lying." I said.

"Alice, Mike do you mind calling Carlisle and the others while I speak to Edward…alone." Tanya said in between her teeth.

"Sure." Alice and Mike said and they were gone with the wind.

"The Underworld?" Tanya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and it's going to take a lot of explaining-"

"I'll say, like where you really were."

"I really was in the Underworld. I was taken by this ghost-"

"What kind of ghost?"

"The ghost of a young a maiden who-"

"So you were with another woman!" By now Tanya was beyond infuriated.

"Tanya," I said while trying to put a hand on her shoulder, which she shook off. "I never wanted to leave you at the alter like that. I did want to get married and I wouldn't have abandoned you like that without a good reason. And even though what I'm about to say may seem insane and you may think I'm crazy, it's the truth. I didn't cheat on you either. Not the way you think I did. You know me better than that."

"You really mean all of that." Tanya said.

"Yes. And Tanya-"

"Who is this?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to find Bella once again a few feet from me.

"I think the question is who are you?" Tanya countered.

"I'm his wife." Bella said while showing off my wedding ring to Tanya.

"Edward what's going on?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya it's not what you think. She's a ghost." I said and then put my hand through Bella's stomach to show that she had no solid form.

Bella's face darkened and she quickly hissed, "Hopscotch." Bella grabbed my hand as we were being pulled into a cloud of darkness. I could hear Tanya screaming my name…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: All right were getting to my favorite parts! But first I would like to thank Jerry-is-my-nicknameo for being my first reviewer and loyalist reader and boogyperson 1324 for you enthusiasm. Happy New Year's and I hope to get the next chapter up soon! By the way if it sounds like I've been saying Elder Gutknecht a lot it's just because it's a funny name and I like saying it! haha!<strong>


	4. Unrequited Love

**4. Unrequited Love**

"Alice! Mike!" I heard Tanya screaming our names out of nowhere.

"What is it? Where's Edward?" I asked confused.

"She took him again." I sobbed fully now.

"What?" I questioned, more confused.

"I was talking with Edward when this girl appeared out of nowhere…. and she took him!"

"What girl?"

"The ghost girl… the beautiful one…the one that took him to the Underworld-"

"Oh don't tell me you are actually starting to believe that nonsense." Mike said half laughing.

"But it's true. A ghost came and took him to the Underworld! If it wasn't true Edward would still be here."

"You aren't using that as some excuse to say that you killed my brother." I hissed.

"Alice I would never kill Edward on any circumstance! You know that. You would've had a vision of me killing him. Actually I'm surprised you didn't see him-wait a minute that's it! You can't see Edward as he's with that ghost! Don't you see!" Tanya said exasperated

"Hold on let me call Carlisle about the change of plans." I said.

"Thank you Alice." Tanya said.

I quickly skipped away from them until I was nearly out of earshot for them to hear me. I quickly dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle! It's me Alice. We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Edward. Something took him again and we don't know where he is and I can't see him again."

"Oh how could I let this happen?" Carlisle said scolding himself.

"It's ok Carlisle. It wasn't your fault. Oh by the way we have another problem."

"What is it?"

"Tanya's gone mad."

* * *

><p>Bella and I were prominently forced back into the Underworld by the dark cloud and Elder Gutknecht seemed to be waiting for us. I got up from where the dark cloud threw me on the ground to find that Bella was fuming from her ears.<p>

"You lied to me! Just to see that other woman!" Bella said while weeping hard.

"But Bella I was with Tanya before I even met you. You're the other woman Bella." I said trying to reason with her.

"But you're married to me. She's the other woman."

"She's got a point." Elder Gutknecht said.

I felt bad. Bella seemed to be bawling her eyes out; I didn't even know ghosts could cry tears! And for some reason I wanted to hold her and take away her pain. I wanted to say that it would be okay and tell her that I would stay with her…but I knew that wasn't true.

"And I thought things were going so well." Bella sobbed out and then ran out of the room.

"Give her a couple of minutes then go and talk to her." Elder Gutknecht suggested.

I nodded and started pacing around. What was I going to do? How was I going to get _home_? What was I going to do with _Bella_? I had to find a way to make her believe that this marriage wasn't going to work…no matter how hard it seemed to hurt me. But how do you convince ghost of divorce!

I decided it was time to see Bella. I went outside to find her on a wooden bench petting Tom. Her face looked up at the sound of me coming in. She looked awful. She was still crying and the tears seemed to leave a stain on her face, she blubbering so hard that her lips turned a weird blue, and the entire light that glowed from her had dimmed down and I could see how tattered her wedding dress was. The sight of her miserable seemed to rip a hole threw my chest and I couldn't stand not comforting her. I ran over to her and put my arms around her. I wanted to see how miserable she was so I tried to peek into her head and realized for the first time that I couldn't hear her thoughts and that I never did. Interesting.

"It's because she's a vampire, isn't it" Bella sobbed.

"What?" I asked

"You want to be with her more than you do me because she's a vampire, right?"

"No. I could care less who I loved. In fact at this point I might considering marrying a talking hippo if it meant finding my true love." Bella seemed to giggle at my comment.

"So you really want to be with her?" Bella asked.

"Yes, well, you see, I uh-" I stumbled over my words and then sighed and continued, "I thought it would be best if I married her. You see my family and her family were really close and they seemed to like the idea of me and Tanya being paired together. So I thought, Why not? It would make my family happier, Tanya's family happier, Tanya happier, and maybe even make me happier one day." I finished then tried to give a crooked smile.

"You're lying." Bella said

"About what?" I asked

"You don't think the marriage will last." Bella proclaimed.

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. I can see doubt. And I bet you're sort of happier here because you aren't lying to your family and you don't have to think about marrying Tanya."

"That might be true. But it would be better if I stayed with Tanya than you."

"I bet you might change your mind after this."

Before I could tell what she was about to do, Bella smashed her lips to mine. I should have fought; pulled away and said no. But they feel of her heavenly lips on mine sent me into a period of euphoria and ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my closer and before I even knew what my own muscles were doing I had one arm around her hip and the other in her hair. It was the best moment of my afterlife. It wasn't before her lips moved to my neck did I finally get a hold of sanity.

"No Bella. We can't stay like this." I said sternly.

"Why are you pushing me away? I could make you happier than that girl." Bella decreed

"If I stay here, with you Bella, I'll never be happy. I can't be happy if I'm stuck down here for the rest of eternity."

"You don't know that! You haven't even spent a day down here. You wouldn't have to live a lie down here. Just stay here with me."

"No."

"It doesn't even matter. You'll be staying down here for as long as you're married to me." Bella said then walked back into Elder Gutknecht's home.

"You can't keep me here forever!" I called back after here.

* * *

><p>"So what your saying is that Edward was kidnapped by ghosts? Am I hearing this right?" Jasper asked.<p>

"Yes." I said

"I told you she was going mad." Alice said.

"She might not be mad Alice. She could be right." Carlisle suggested.

"See Carlisle agrees with me." I shouted at the large mass of disbelieving vampires. The Cullens and my family and Mike had all grouped back together to discuss Edward's location.

"For goodness sakes, Even Edward said he was taken to the Underworld! You want to believe that both of us are crazy. I know what I saw. I saw a ghost drag Edward away! And what other force could have dragged Edward? What other force could have blocked Alice's visions? What other force can take somebody without leaving a trace? If vampires, werewolves, and all other supernatural creatures are real then is it so impossible to believe that ghosts and the Underworld can be real, too?" I reasoned.

"She has a point." Kate said.

"And what other choice do we have to believe in?" Carmen said.

"So Edward is in the Underworld." Rosalie concluded.

"So how do we get him out?" Esme asked.

"Well while we're all speaking madness I have an idea." Mike said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well if we can't get down there, they will have to come up here." Mike proposed.

"You lost me."

"There is a man in town who is practically on his death bed; he only has hours to live. Maybe before he dies we can ask him a favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Were just going to ask him to relay a message for us. He sends Edward and his kidnapper the message and they are forced to come up here. But we have to say something to really make them come here.

"That's a brilliant idea." I squealed.

"All we have to do is make up something to get them up here." Alice said. Then we all starting brainstorming ideas until we finally came up with the perfect message. Alice started typing up the letter while everybody else started getting ready for the big event.

"Tanya, can I see you for a moment in private?" Mike asked.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked

"I was just wondering how you were. I worry about you know." Mike said then took my hand.

"That's very nice of you." I said.

"Do you really think he was abducted? Edward I mean."

"Yes I'm pretty sure."

"You know he could have just ran away. Maybe he's been sneaking off with that ghost more often than you thought."

"That's crazy."

"You say it's crazy but you're not denying it." Mike's voice had suddenly turned seductive.

"I would never do that to you Tanya." Mike said.

And then surprising myself I said, "I know."

"You know Edward is not here and for all we know he could be with another woman."

"Yes." I said prompting him to continue.

"You must be so lonely. Beautiful woman shouldn't be lonely. You need to be with your fiancée."

"So?"

"I could pretend to be your fiancée, for just a bit. Nobody has to know." Mike said; his hands had moved to my shoulders and were tugging me closer. Mike swiftly put his lips on mine and were moving chaotically. I was suddenly consumed by an intense amount of lust. When his lips moved away I said, "All right." He then scooped me up and carried me to his bedroom…

* * *

><p>"Elder Gutknecht?" I asked.<p>

"Yes." Elder Gutknecht replied.

"Where did Bella go?"

"She is on terrace on the top floor. She seemed furious. What did you do now?"

"It's nothing. Me and Bella just need to talk a bit and then I hope things between us will be cleared."

"All right."

I swiftly ran up the stairs to the top floor. It was a small room that only had one door that lead to the terrace. I opened the door to find Bella waiting.

"Are we going to do this again?" Bella asked.

"No Bella. Look I know your upset but I know that we are not meant to be. I know that I am supposed to be with a girl on living world who is probably waiting and searching for me. I know that I am meant to be with someone else and that you are meant to be with someone else."

"You keep telling yourself what you know Edward, but what do you _feel_. You know in your heart that you are not to be with her. And you know in you heart that I will never be with anyone else. You feel that we should be together. Not you and her. Can you honestly say that there wasn't a moment in our time together that you didn't feel the same?" Bella countered

"You're wrong."

"You love me you're just afraid to admit it. You said you could fall for a talking hippo, why not me?"

"Bella-" I said but then was immediately cut off by Elder Gutknecht flinging the door open.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"There is a new arrival. He has a message for the two of you!" Elder Gutknecht declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What is the message? What have the Cullens and Denalis planned? Will Bella and Edward ever be together or will they be destroyed in the end? I hope to answer all the questions within the next couple chapters. I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers (Oh and your welcome Jerry-is-my-nameo). I'll try to get as much of the story done before the end of winter break and then I have to work slower because of school. Happy New Year's! Oh and I work faster with more reviews!<strong>

**- 3 J.J.**


	5. Hook, Line, and Marriage

**5. Hook, Line, and Marriage**

"Well what is it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. He said he could only give it to you." Elder Gutknecht said.

"Could only give us what?"

"He has a letter for you. It was given to him while he was still alive."

"Wait, how do you bring objects into the Underworld?" I asked.

"When we die. We take whatever we are holding or wearing. For instance when Bella died she still brought her wedding bouquet." Father Gutknecht explained.

"All right where's this letter?" I asked.

"We have to go into town if we want to get it."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the new arrival is, now lets go!"

We arrived into town faster than it took to get to Elder Gutknecht's home (maybe it had something to do with us actually taking a car). We want straight into the building I had arrived in which pretty much was a quaint restaurant. Inside, ghosts seemed to be huddled around something. I could in the ghosts' head that it was a ghost…holding a letter; must be the new arrival.

"Move!" Elder Gutknecht shouted and everyone in the crowd moved to let us see the new arrival. I was surprised because I realized I knew the new arrival.

"Dr. Gerandy?" I asked. Dr. Gerandy was Carlisle's friend and colleague. I had met him a couple times. How could death have come to him? He was a doctor…with a wife and three kids…

"Edward? Is that really you? Are you dead?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

"No I'm not dead. Or at least not dead in the sense you think I am. But you are." I said.

"I was gravelly ill and your father came up to me before I died and told me to give you this letter. I was confused. You were his son, why couldn't he give it to you? And later that night somebody put a pillow over my head and suffocated me to death." Dr. Gerandy explained.

"Oh my gosh." Bella gasped.

"Don't worry. What's done is done. I have more important things to do now." Dr. Gerandy said then giving us the letter. Bella took the letter out of his hand and opened it. Her eyes popped out and her jaw dropped. If I could read her mind I would.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a wedding invite." Bella replied.

"Who's wedding?"

"Ours." At that point I ripped the letter out of her hands and read it to myself.

_Dear Edward,_

_ We are happy to hear about you and your new mate! But we have yet to meet her and you barely had a wedding! So we would like to hold a formal wedding for you and your spouse. It will be held tomorrow at the Roman Catholic Church on Cherry Oak Ave. We hope to meet you there! Sorry about such short notice but we were really excited! _

_ Love,_

_Your family,_

_The Cullens_

I smiled wide when seeing the invite. I knew they would come and save me! And what a brilliant plan! Now Bella won't be able to resist taking me to the living world!

Unfortunately, when I looked over at Bella she looked like she had smelled a fish. She was suspicious. Maybe if I put up a good enough façade then she'll be easier to deceive.

"Isn't this great! We have a formal wedding and you get to meet my family!" I said, feigning excitement.

"I don't know…besides, didn't you say it would never work out between the two of us?" Bella said now even more suspicious.

"You said I should feel more of what it is in my heart so that's what I'm going to do."

Then I got down on one knee and said the best thing you could say in a moment like this, "Bella Swan, will you marry me? Again but the right way this time?"

"Come on Bella!" supported one ghost.

"Say yes!" supported another one.

All the sudden every ghost was shouting at Bella to say yes. Things were going perfectly. All Bella had to do was say yes and then I would be home again! Come on…say yes…say yes…

"Yes."

Hurray!

"But,"

What?

"We have to bring along some guests from the Underworld."

Oh no…

* * *

><p>"He's coming!" I proclaimed.<p>

"Who are?" Jasper asked.

"Edward!" I proclaimed as me and Jasper sat around our bedroom. We were just about to go hunting but now that I just saw my vision I'll have to make preparations for the wedding.

"I thought you couldn't see Edward while he was with that ghost."

"I can't. But I see us going into the church and then disappearing."

"Ah. Do you see the trap working out as planned, Alice?"

"I don't know. Let me see again…oh that's weird…"

"What?" Jasper asked

"It seems as though there will be more than one ghost."

"What do you mean? Did five ghosts want to marry Edward?" Jasper said then laughed.

"I don't know. And I can't see if the trap is going to work but I do see something violent going to happen. I think someone is going to try and change our plans but I don't think that that is bad thing."

"I'm lost Alice."

"No matter. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I think all will go well maybe even better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now I suppose it's time to tell everybody to start preparing for a wedding!"

* * *

><p>"How many souls are we taking?" I asked<p>

"About 34, not including me, you, and Bella." Elder Gutknecht replied.

"What?" How was my family and I supposed to almost 40 ghosts in total.

"Well the more the merrier. By the way I think Bella wants you. She's on the fourth floor living room."

"Alright." Maybe I could convince Bella to invite 10 less ghosts to the wedding

I climbed up the creaky wooden floors as swiftly as I could and then entered to where Bella was sitting on a couch in the living room while brushing her hair.

"Bella-"

"You know this is the first time I've brushed my hair since the day I died. I guess it wasn't really important to me until now because you were the best thing that happened to me since I died. Maybe you're the best that's happened to me, period." Bella said cutting me off.

I suddenly felt guilty. I resented Bella for bringing me here. But I didn't want her heart to be broken so callously again. She deserved better. She was a nice girl with a nice face and a nice personality. I suddenly realized something; Bella didn't take because she was cruel she took me because she was desperate. She was desperate to find someone who loved her. A thing she never thought would happen until she met me. It reminded me of Rosalie; to want something that was just out of reach. I couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy Bella like that. To destroy her the way Rosalie was destroyed and then worse because she would never get her version of Emmett.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway or come sit next to your wife?" Bella asked.

I swiftly came over and sat next to Bella. She took my hand in hers and I felt like the world disappeared and she was the only thing left.

"That was generous of your family to give us our own wedding."

"It is though they don't mind holding a wedding. Or at least Alice and Esme don't."

And then Bella started sobbing. It was unexpected. I thought she was happy but now she was crying again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't want to marry me." She cried out.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you don't like me. I was a fool to think you did."

"You're right. I don't like you."

"I knew it." She sobbed then continued crying.

"Bella I don't like you. I love you." I proclaimed. And with that I smashed my lips to her. I don't think I would ever get used to the heavenly feel of her lips. I could taste tears on her lips that made the kiss saltier. It was the first time that_ I _had kissed _her_.

The kiss was soft and sweet but short. When I looked up at her she seemed to be glowing brighter than ever.

"Come on," I said, "We don't want to be late to our own wedding."

* * *

><p>"Come on," Esme said, "We can't be late to Edward's wedding!"<p>

Finally we were going to see Edward's wedding only to kidnap his bride and send her back to the Underworld. No one smiled while we were driving across town. They all seemed unhappy by having Edward taken away. I wonder how Tanya was. I glanced at Tanya who was in the back of the car. She didn't seem unhappy, actually she was rather…content. I noticed her holding Mike's hand and wondered. I knew they bonded while we were searching for Edward. But did they? Were they what I think they were? My thoughts were immediately cut off by Rosalie's loud shriek.

"Oh my gosh! What are those?"

I looked outside to see what she talking about and saw what looked like to be a small army of glowing, floating people.

"What are those?" Rosalie asked again.

"I think their ghosts." Mike said.

"What if the humans see them?" Tanya asked.

"It's night time, the humans should be sleeping. Beside I don't think humans can see the ghosts." I said this because a young woman walked right through one of the ghosts without even noticing.

Wait a minute if the ghosts are here then Edward must be here too. I looked through the crowd of ghosts hard enough and there I saw him. I stopped the car and rolled down the window and called his name. His head snapped up and he smiled at me. He said something to a ghost in a wedding gown-I assumed this must be his bride-and jogged over to the car. The ghosts continued marching towards the church.

"It's good to see you again." I said.

"Sorry. I sort of got swept off my feet by a ghost." He said then laughed.

"Okay I've got a plan for trapping the ghosts." I said the continued, "At the ceremony when Bella is saying her vows she will raise her wine glass. When she raises the wine cup a trigger will be set off and sage will be dumped from the ceilings of the church and onto the ghosts. Sage is supposed to send spirits back where they belong. They leave, you're free, and then we all live happily ever after again."

I said the plan with pride and that it was irrefutable, but when I looked into Edward's eyes I noticed they were sad.

"What's wrong? Do you think the plan won't work?" I asked.

"No it's perfect." Edward said while composing himself.

"Good. I came up with the plan myself." I said with a smug smile.

"Too perfect." Edward whispered.

* * *

><p>I stood at the alter waiting for Bella to come down the aisle. I was so stupid! Kissing Bella like that and telling her that I loved her when I knew she was going to end up heart broken. And now what I did was only going to make the heart break worse for her…and me. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I had to do something before she picked up the wine glass. But what? I could quickly go see Bella before the wedding started and warn her or convince her out of the marriage.<p>

I heard the piano play the wedding tune and I knew it was too late to do anything. I just watched Bella slowly walk down the aisle. She was still wearing that wedding dress she always wore. She was glowing brighter than ever; so bright that I think she was blinding some of the other ghosts. I saw her smiling as she walked towards me…as she walked towards her doom…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Finally, the climax! Unfortunately I'm going to post the next chapter slower than I usually do because of school starting. I would still like to thank all my reviewers and readers, especially Jerry-is-my-nicknameo. And those who are reading and haven't reviewed please review! If you don't want to review you could also PM me! Happy Holidays everybody!<strong>


	6. Moment of Truth

**6. Moment of Truth**

I looked at Edward. _My _Edward who was just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on him. I wish I could have worn another wedding dress for our wedding. Wearing my raggedy old one just seemed inappropriate for the church setting and the wedding dress I was wearing represented another time; a time wear I loved a demon.

I looked at Edward to see if was as happy as I was. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile, but I knew it was just a façade. I saw his real emotions in his eyes. I saw sadness and worry. Dang it! I knew he didn't want to marry me! I knew it! I knew it! How could he lie to me? And after all this time I thought he _loved _me! How could he lie and say he loved me! That jerk!

Then my rage ended when I saw Tanya. She seemed wary and alone, sitting by herself in the front aisle of the church. I suddenly realized what I had done. I had ruined more lives because of my selfish desire. How could I be so selfish?

"Bella," Said Elder Gutknecht who was acting as the priest, "It's time for you to pick up your wine glass and say your vows."

I speculated my wineglass for a couple of seconds. I could suddenly feel everyone's eyes on me and knew what they wanted me to do. _No. _I said the word in my head.

"Edward," I said and saw his eyes flicker to me, "I'm sorry but I won't marry you." I heard a gasp that came from both ghosts and vampires. "I was a bride…once. Not any more. I had my dreams taken away and now I've taken someone else's dreams."

"Tanya." I said and saw her look at me with shock. "He's meant to be your husband. Not mine. I'm sorry I made you wait so long." I took off my veil and gave it to her. "You can marry him now."

For a long moment the Earth stood still as nobody made a sound or moved a muscle. Everyone was frozen; the ghosts frozen with their jaws dropped and the vampires had their eyes popping out.

"Hahahaha! Well isn't this just the perfect happily ever after. I think there's one problem though." Said the man who had murdered me so long ago. I could still recognize is cold voice and cackling laughter.

I turned around to see my former ex-fiancé…Mike Newton. How did he know where I was? How did he know where to find me? "Oh Bella. It has been a long time since I've seen you. Though you are looking kind of pale." Mike said.

"Ah the same ending as always, Bella always the bridesmaid never the bride." Mike said with severity. He cackled like a hyena again.

"Tell me Bella, can a heart break once its stopped beating?" Mike said with cruel curiosity.

"So you're Bella's ex-fiancé." Edward said stiffly.

"Yes and by the way, I'm sorry about Bella. Isn't she such a pain? Ahahahaha!" Mike cackled again.

"I think she's wonderful. Better than you've ever deserved." Edward spit through his teeth.

"Whatever, I think it is time for the show to come to an end." Mike said and finally he picked up the wineglass and horror struck me when pounds and tons of sage fell from the ceilings and suffocated the ghosts back to the Underworld. I would have been consumed by the sage too if it weren't for Mike pulling me out of the church before any of it could touch me.

"Tanya!" Mike hollered into the church and out came Tanya covered in burnt sage.

"Do you mind helping me take care of this little nuisance?" Mike asked her.

Before she could answer, I cut in and pleaded, "No Tanya don't do it. He's an evil, horrible man. I've met some of his other mates-both humans and vampires. You know how I met them. Because they're dead! And they all said that Mike called them. He's killed countless of females. Don't you get it? He'll kill you too! Once he doesn't need you anymore he'll just rip you apart and burn you when your back is turned to him. He'll kill you! Please listen to me!"

But Tanya didn't spare once glance at me and I doubt she heard a second of what I said. She just looked past me and said, "Sure I'll do anything for you, Mike."

At that moment I knew I was doomed but I called his name anyway.

"Edward! Edward! Help Me! Help Me Edward!" I shouted as Mike and Tanya dragged me further and further away from the church at lightning speed.

"Edward! Edward-"

"He's not coming! He'll never care for you, you stupid stubborn girl." Tanya said with absolute harshness and fire in her eyes.

And at that moment I finally gave up hope and let them drag me away to whatever hell they have planned for.

* * *

><p>As soon as the little cloud of ash from the burnt sage falling from the ceiling had disappeared and the room became transparent again, I started searching for my Bella. Dang it! How could I have been so foolish to let her go for even one moment?<p>

I should have taken her out of the church when I found whom that treacherous Mike Newton really was! I sniffed the air to see if they were around, no. I tried to see if I could hear Mike's thoughts, no again. He must be too far away for me to hear. Dang it! Oh no! My poor Bella! Mike is probably dragging her far away where I can't protect her if he does something bad to her…I must find her!

"Edward." I heard Alice call me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"What was that all about? And what do you mean Mike is the fiancé of that ghost?"

"Bella, the ghost, was engaged to Mike while she was still alive. He robbed from her and killed her on their wedding day. Alice we have to find Bella! Who knows what Mike is planning to do to her! She could be tortured back into Underworld!" I said frantically.

"Isn't that a good thing? If she's gone. So you don't have to be forced into being with her?"

"No, Alice, you see…I…want to be with her, Bella. I really do love her. I swear she's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Wh…wha…wha…WHAT? But she kidnapped you!" Alice screeched.

"It's complicated-"

"What do you have, Stockholm syndrome?"

"That's ridiculous-"

"And what about Tanya? Just yesterday you were so ready to marry her!"

"Alice, listen to me! I didn't ever like Tanya. Not like that at least. And don't say you believed me when I said I did because you know I was lying! Did you honestly see a happy future for us Alice? And speaking of which, where's Tanya?"

Alice and me looked around the room for her but she was nowhere to be soon. I could have sworn I saw her before. And I would've thought she would come interrupt us at the sound of her name. I couldn't hear her thoughts either. Where did she go?

"Hey Kate, have you seen Tanya?" I asked.

"No, in fact I was looking for her just now."

"I think I saw her leave the church while the sage was falling. I think she might have followed Mike." Emmett said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yah. I wonder where they went."

I remember when I went up to Alice in her car just before the wedding I heard something strange in Tanya's head. It was about Mike and it sounded…like desire or lust. I thought I heard her wrong but if she left with Mike than something must have sparked between them while I was gone. I knew Mike didn't reciprocate Tanya's adoration to him because of his thoughts about her. She sounded like his pawn in his head.

Everyone's voices seemed to fade away as I ran out of the church…again.

* * *

><p>"Listen to me, Tanya. Don't do this I pleaded to her." I pleaded to Tanya. She and Mike had dragged me to Mike's secret mansion in the middle of the woods. The perfect place to make sure that nobody hears screaming victims from your house. Mike had gone to his room to get some sort of torture weapon. I don't see what he could get. Not many things in the world you could use to torture a ghost. But I knew that he would find the best way to torment me. He always did. I would escape now…if I could. Any way Mike had left Tanya and his servant Angela here to guard me.<p>

"Tanya. I met one of Mike's other victims. I remember this girl named Jessica that was Mike's first victim. She was a vampire like you! And he did awful things to her. Things to awful to speak of!" I pleaded once again to her.

"I love it how you think I care about what you're saying." Tanya commented snidely.

I turned my attention to Angela and spoke to her, "Tell her! Tell her the awful things he's done to women. I know you know of the horrible things he's done! Tell her dang it!" I yelled at her. Angela remained frozen in the corner.

"It doesn't matter if you defend him or not he'll kill you too in the end. When you're older and he doesn't need you anymore he'll just dispose of you! But you know this, don't you? You're hoping he'll spare you but he won't. He won't Angela. He won't!" I screamed again. This time she seemed to fidget a bit.

"Remember when we were friends Angela? We stood by each other's side no matter what. But things have changed because of him. But it doesn't have to stay like that Angela! We can be friends again. You can help me! I can protect you! Please! _Please!"_

"Enough Bella I can from across the hall. I think you might actually give me a head ache." Mike complained as he walked into the room carrying a suspiciously large bag with him.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Well now that you asked I guess I should tell you. You know how burnt sage helps send ghosts back to where they belong, right. I hear it hurts a lot too. And I was thinking of using burnt sage when I came up with a better idea. You see I'm going to cover you in tons of unburned sage and then maybe a little a lighter fluid then I'm going to set the sage on fire along with you until you're tormented back into the Underworld. This is basically my literal translation of "go burn in hell." What do you think?" Mike explained.

"You've really out done yourself this time." I commented.

"Thank I it took me two minutes to come up with it."

"Mike, what happens if she using some ghost ability to escape?" Tanya asked.

"Don't worry Tanya. Newly dead ghosts are as strong in the living world as humans are. " Mike assured her. He then came over and kissed her. She beamed back at him and they started taking fresh sage out of the bag and duping it on me like a happy couple would.

"Why are you even with Mike, Tanya? Last I recalled you were engaged to Edward." I pointed out.

"It seems as though my fiancé was taken from me." Tanya replied.

"Really? He goes missing for about a day and you already start eye balling the next man you can find? How loyal." I said.

"Angela! Go get me some lighter fluid and lighter!" Mike barked at Angela. Angela nodded and swiftly left the room.

"You know Bella I don't how this could get any more perfect. I can't wait to see you burn up!" Mike said.

"You can't kill me twice Mike. And who knows I might just keep coming back again and again to torment you." I pointed out.

"I'll just have to make sure that you'll be too scared to come back." Mike said. At that moment Angela returned with a gallon of lighter fluid and a lighter.

"Perfect! Now let the torture begin!" Mike said enthusiastically. He then dumped lighter fluid all over the sage and me. The smell of the fluid burned my nostrils with a sickly smell and felt icky and disgusting.

"Bye, bye Bella! Again!" Mike said and then he set the sage on fire. I felt the intense pain promptly. After a minute all I could detect was the pain. How much I wanted it to go away and begged to make it stop. Waiting for when it would finally send me to the Underworld. I didn't care about the sounds around me until I heard the cries of what sounded like an avenging angel…..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Mwuhahahaha! How did you like the ending? Sorry it took so long to write and post this. I would have done it sooner if I weren't bombarded by schoolwork and other activities. I'm planning on writing one or two more chapters and then the story will and then maybe I'll do a Q&amp;A section for some questions you might have. Again I would like to give a long distance air hug to Jerry-is-my-nicknameo for all the reviews he gives me. Thank You! And I would like to thank all my other readers. Please review! If you don't want to show your account name I allow anonymous reviews. Just please review and I'll write the next chapter faster!<strong>

**-J.J.**


	7. The Final Battle

**7. The Final Battle**

As soon as I burst through the wooden doors of the mansion, I saw the most horrific scene I had ever seen in my century of living. There was a mortal girl standing in the corner, frighten and scared, and then there was Tanya and Mike in the middle smiling happily as a girl who had been set on fire in the middle of the room. And then I realized who the girl was by sound of her screams. It was Bella. It was _my Bella_ being tortured in the middle of the room.

If I had any sanity or sense of rationality it was wiped away in that moment. I gave out a war cry and pounced on Mike. He was strong but in that one moment I was pretty sure I was stronger than anything on the planet. I started clawing and ripping at him. I managed to rip off his hand and one of his ears before Tanya ripped me off of him. She tried to push me away from Mike but I slammed her into the wall.

My next thought was Bella; I could see her fading away in the fire with her screams getting louder by the second. I couldn't go in and save her "You." I barked and pointed to the girl in the corner, "Bring water lots of it." She hesitated for a moment before I yelled at her again and then she scurried out of the room.

Mike tried to catch me by surprise by grabbing onto my back but I heard his thoughts a split second earlier and pounded him in the face just as he sprung. The forced smashed him through the wall and into another room, leaving a giant hole where he had been thrown. "You're going to pay for that." Mike screeched and charged at me. I was able to dodge him and roundhouse kicked him in the face. I can't remember the last time I was so violent.

Just then the girl came back into the room with four buckets of water. Her eyes immediately fell to the whole in the wall and they almost popped out their sockets.

"Poor the water on Bella before it's too late!" I screamed at her.

"Angela if you poor one drop of water on her I will kill you!" Mike yelled at her.

Angela froze in the center of the room unsure what to do. I read her thoughts; she was not sure to help Bella, who I saw used to be her best friend, and Mike, her master and person she was loyalist to. And then in one second her decision had been made.

"You'll kill me anyway!" Angela screamed then started pouring water on Bella.

"NO!" Mike screeched and then charged at Angela. He was half way to her when I interceded and through him the hole in the wall again. I then helped pour the buckets of water on Bella. By the time the four buckets were empty Bella had been extinguished of the fire and was now dripping wet.

"Bella?" I asked to see if she knew I was there.

"Edward." Bella said with soft words that were filled with elation. At that moment I was happier than I had ever bin. I picked Bella up and wrapped her in my arms. I then I started kissing he everywhere: her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her shin, her neck, and finally her lips.

"You came back for me." She whispered

"I will always find you Bella. If I ever leave you again that is." I said and she giggled.

"I thought you would have been happier without me." She said.

"No Bella. In fact from this point on I will always need you." I said with the most absolute certainty.

"Excuse me, I'm not finished with you yet." Mike said from across the room.

"You think you can destroy my home, destroy it, try and kill me, and interrupt my plans and then get out of here alive? You must be a fool." Mike hissed.

"You can fight me all you want, but you've given Bella her last bruise." I said.

Mike seemed to falter in his attack on me. "Tanya, do you think you could help me?" He asked. And before Tanya could think about what she was doing she tackled me to the ground. I tried to hold Tanya in a deadlock while she tried to scrape at me.

"Tanya." I said, "He's lying to you. Listen to me. He's lying to you like he did every other girl he's dated. You know about them and you that he's killed them. You aren't scared of him though because you hope you're different from the rest of them. But you're not. If he's lied to them, is it so hard to believe that he lied to you too?" I asked. I got all this information from her thoughts. Suddenly Tanya looked confused and she stopped struggling.

"He doesn't love you Tanya. He never has and never will. Just like he's never loved any of them; you're just another one of his tools." Tanya was now looked completely doubtful.

"He wants you to weaken me but he also wants me to kill you. He's hoping that if I kill you he won't have to. He doesn't want to have to put up the pretense anymore. But you've seen this haven't you? You've seen reluctance in his eyes, suspected a false note in his promises. It's true. He has never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie." I continued.

"You don't have to die for him. Just walk away Tanya. Don't fight for his lies." I finished off.

Tanya was completely unsure what to do. Finally she looked to Mike and showed a pleading look in her eyes.

"He's the liar, Tanya. You know you're the only one I've ever loved." Mike said with the best adoration he could pull off. I could hear what he really thought about her and it sickened me.

"I can read his mind so I know what he thinks of you." I pointed out. Tanya didn't care. She kept on tackling and scratching me. Relying too much on her instincts than her thoughts, making it almost impossible to predict her next move. We smashed each other into different walls and kept flinging each other on the floor. She then grabbed my head in a deadlock.

"That's it, Tanya! Kill him!" Mike cheered.

"What?" Tanya said confused.

"Kill him. We can't let him live. He's done too much destruction."

"But he's my cousin. I don't want to kill him I just wanted hurt him enough so that he'd leave."

"It's either him or me. Choose." Mike said.

"Tanya," Bella called, "If he loved you he wouldn't make you do this."

Tanya's decision was made. She let go of me and collared Mike. I swiftly came and helped her kill him. It took about a minute. He was out numbered and he really wasn't a good fighter. He begged, pleaded, and kicked like a toddler until he was no more. I then found some lighter fluid and dumped it on his pieces and used a lighter to set him on fire. And then Mike newton was no more.

"I need to get back," Tanya said, "Are you coming?"

"No, I need to have a couple minutes with Bella. Will you tell everyone not to worry about me?" I asked.

"Sure. Don't take too long though." Tanya said and then she was gone.

"I should probably go pack my bags. Looks like I'm going to be moving out." Angela said and then she was gone.

So then it was just Bella and I, all alone in the demolished living room.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

"A bit drained. Being on fire has really worn me out." Bella said. I would have laughed if I weren't so worried.

"Don't ever leave me." I said.

"I can't imagine why I would ever. But I promise never to leave you." Bella said. She then reached up to plant a kiss on my lips, which I gratefully returned. When the kiss was over we just held each other, our foreheads touching.

"So what are we going to do now?" Bella finally asked.

"Stay together." I answered.

"I knew that, but won't your family have a bit of a hard time liking me after all I've done?" Bella questioned.

"They'll just have to get over it." I replied and gave a crooked smile that seemed to make her smile.

It wasn't until a couple moments that she started fading.

"What's happening?" I asked frantically.

"The fire and the sage. It must have drained me too much. My body can't stand to be in the living world any longer."

"But you just promised you'd never leave me." I whispered in a cracked voice

"I'll be back, don't worry. I promise not to take long just wait for me, okay?"

"Okay." I finally said before she disappeared completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter but I think this was one of my favorites. I tried to do the battle a little like the fight with Victoria and Riley at the end of Eclipse. I hoped you liked the story! I promise to do an epilogue and maybe a Q&amp;A chapter. Thank you readers and reviewers. And for those of you who haven't reviewed, please review!<strong>

**-J.J.**


	8. The Infinite Joy of Life

**8. The Infinite Joy of Life**

"Hurry up, Edward! We don't want to be late for Kate's wedding." I heard Bella call out. I rushed downstairs to see Bella holding Renesmee. Ah, little Renesmee had been a banded at our doorstep three months ago so we took her in and treated her like a daughter. Of course Renesmee was no normal child though. She could show people her thoughts by just touching you with her hand, she also grew rapidly fast, and she seemed to be able to drink blood…We're still researching what she is.

"Papa!" Renesmee called out and she jumped from Bella's arms to mine. It scared me a bit how much she progressed but there was time to worry later.

"Let's go! We have to pick up Angela and her husband and son!" Bella said and pushed us out towards the car. Angela also seemed to have a happy ending. She married a man named Ben and they adopted an eight-year-old boy named Jacob. I had met Ben and Jacob plenty of times; Ben was a soft, nice man and Jacob loved to play with Renesmee, despite the difference in age. Bella drove around town until we finally reached Angela's house.

We greeted Angela and her family quickly and we got back into the car. I drove and Bella sat in the passenger's side, Ben and Angela sat behind us and Jacob and Rensemee sat all the way in the back playing some game called "Patty Cake." We were at the church in a matter of minutes.

My family greeted us as we got out of the car. They seemed to come to like Bella and they actually held a formal wedding for us and bought us a cottage not far from their house. Alice especially treated her like a sister despite her previous thoughts on her. Rosalie seemed a bit annoyed by her but that annoyance vanished when Bella wanted to adopt Renesmee.

We all packed into the church. My family sat in the front row while me, Bella, and Renesmee sat in the row behind them. I wanted to hold Renesmee on my lap but she wanted Jacob to hold her on his lap instead, so Bella just held my hand. I had a feeling that Jacob's and Renesmee's friendship was going to go beyond inseparable. The ceremony seemed to go by in a flash as Kate was married to a vampire nomad who had just turned vegetarian who was named Garret. Once the ceremony was over, everybody went to the Denali's house to celebrate.

There was lots of fun and enjoyment in the air. Everybody got to dance with the bride, even little Renesmee. I had danced with a bit of a couple people when I realized I had not danced with my Bella yet. I walked over to her and asked when a new song came on.

"May I have this dance with you?" I asked and held out my hand to her.

"Oh no, I can't dance." She replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. If I could die again I'd die dancing."

"Let me help you then." I took her, picked her up, placed her feet on mine, and held her close to me and started to dance slowly.

"See you can dance." I said.

"I can with your help." She commented.

"I can't believe I didn't ask if you could dance for the wedding."

"You learn something new everyday."

My attention was then turned to Renesmee as I noticed her dancing with Jacob. They moved wobbly but it was adorable. "What do you think about them?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Renesmee and Jacob."

"I think they'll make a cute couple."

"But he's several years older than her." I pointed out.

"She grows fast. I'm sure she'll be able to catch up to him."

"And then he is going to have to deal with all of her problems."

"At least the in-laws get along."

I chuckled. "What are we going to do about Renesmee though? We don't even know what she is." I said more serious.

"Isn't it obvious? She likes to drink blood."

"But she doesn't have all the characteristics of a vampire."

"Maybe she's part vampire."

"That's impossible."

"I'll Google about it later."

We laid the matter to rest now and just slowly danced in each other's arms. I laid my head against Bella's and was reminded about an annoying fact.

"I still can't read your mind you know." I said.

"Maybe you can." Bella said and then something seemed to lift from Bella and I could see her thoughts. She was thinking of our happiest times; our first real kiss, our first real wedding, and now our first real dance.

"How did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"Just something I learned one day." She said and then her mind was blank again and I couldn't read anything.

"Oh no." I said.

"Sorry, I lost concentration." Bella said.

"It's okay, we'll have forever to work on it."

"Forever-" Bella said.

"-And ever." I said ending the sentence. I then kissed Bella with passion I had never used before. It was the best kiss we'd ever had, not even on our wedding day. The sun began to set on our day that never would for I was forever together with Bella…

**La Fin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading! First of all I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers. And to those of you, who haven't reviewed, just because the story is over doesn't mean reviewing isn't. I'm still considering a Q&amp;A session and Acknowledgements chapter. So keep an eye out! It has been so much fun writing this story and I hope you had fun reading it!<strong>

**-J.J.**


	9. Acknowledgments and Q&A

**Q&A and Acknowledgements for ****The Ghost Bride**

Okay first, lets just get to the questions:

**Why is Bella a ghost instead of a corpse?**

It's because when I try to picture Edward with Bella as something other than a human, I can't imagine her as some decaying zombie. I can't have Edward next to some rotting corpse. So I went with Bella being a ghost because she's ghosts are much more appealing (or at least to me) and it doesn't mess up the plot.

**How come Bella plays the part of the Corpse Bride and Tanya plays the part of Victoria (from the Corpse bride)? And how come you twisted the plot?**

To be honest, I think Victor should have ended up with Emily, the Corpse Bride, instead of Victoria. Emily is just much more awesome and interesting than Victoria. Also, if Bella played the part of Victoria, we wouldn't see many parts of Edward and Bella being together now would we? I twisted the plot because if I didn't add a few of my own tricks the story would have been too predictable and you would be bored to tears.

**Why is the antagonist Mike instead of James?**

I was considering using James as the antagonist but James is a bit to sadistic. And I don't know about you but James isn't really a lady's man like the way Mike is. James just hunts and kills basically. Mike is a bit more playful and he isn't in a rush to do anything. Besides, it's much more easier to understand MxB than JxB.

**Do you hate Tanya and Mike?**

No, not really. Tanya is actually a pretty good person, or at least she is now that she isn't a succubus. I'm just annoyed by the fact that she's still possessive over Edward even after he's married. And for Mike…well I think he's a good person too but I just hate the fact that he thinks he has a chance with Bella. I rather him keep his distance and stay with Jessica.

**What inspired you to right this story?**

Well I had just finished watching The Corpse Bride on iTunes and I was thinking, "Dang that was a good movie!" I was actually thinking of writing a fanfiction about it but I couldn't write a story with The Corpse Bride by itself so I thought, "What other story would go epic with this one." So thought of putting it with a story that a lot of people like and that I like. So I thought, " Oh what the heck? I'll write it with Twilight." And then this story was given birth in my mind. But I didn't come up with the entire story in that one day, some of the stuff in the story I made up as I went along. Did you notice? I hope not.

* * *

><p>And time to acknowledge the people who made this story popular:<p>

I would like to thank these people for reviewing:

**Pie flavored pie is awesome (previously Jerry-is-my-nicknameo)**

**Boogyperson1234**

**Aurora517**

**Arella's Music of the Night**

**Tara**

**Pianogirl05**

And these people for putting my story as there favorites and/or story alerts:

**Pie flavored pie is awesome**

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova**

**Pianogirl05**

**Aurora517**

I will add new names to more people that review and add this story to there favorites/alerts. You can also ask me more questions about the story and I will post the answers here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
